1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide fastener stringer; and more particularly to a woven slide fastener stringer having a row of coupling elements woven into a longitudinal edge of a stringer tape.
2. Prior Art
There have been proposed many slide fastener stringers including a woven stringer tape having a woven tube extending along one longitudinal edge of the tape, and a row of coupling elements each in the form of a filamentary coil or convolution with a core therein, woven into the tube. One inherent problem with such slide fastener stringers is that the weft thread in the woven tube tends to be worn away by repeated frictional contact with the slider under conditions in which the fastener stringers are transversely stretched with a lateral pull.
An attempt to solve such a problem would be to use sliders so shaped as to reduce friction in its sliding engagement with the weft thread in the woven tube. For example, a slider having a widened spacing between upper and lower guide flanges, or having rounded or tapered inside corners on the guide flanges would be effective to prevent the weft thread from being rapidly abraded by repeated contact with such slider guide flanges. The proposed sliders, however, could endanger their ability to be smoothly or steadily guided along a slide fastener chain.